vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Gnar
|-|Mini Gnar= |-|Mega Gnar= Summary Gnar is an excitable yordle whose playful antics can erupt into a toddler’s outrage in an instant, transforming him into a massive beast bent on destruction. Frozen in True Ice for millennia, the curious creature broke free and now hops about a changed world he sees as exotic and wondrous. Delighted by danger, Gnar flings whatever he can at his enemies, be it his bonetooth boomerang... or an uprooted tree. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 7-C | At least Low 7-C, likely 7-C, possibly higher Name: Gnar, The Missing Link Origin: League of Legends Gender: Male Age: Unknown (Over 1000 years old, but physically 4) Classification: Prehistoric Yordle, Hunter Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Transformation, Skilled Boomerang User, Rage Power, Highly enhanced sense of hearing and sight (All Yordles have hearing that is far superior to any human and can see the infrared spectrum of light), Can passively alter his appearance so he does not appear as a Yordle to anyone besides another Yordle, Longevity, Spatial Manipulation (All Yordles are able to open portals to Bandle City, which resides in the Spirit Realm), Non-Corporeal (All Yordles are natural denizens of the Spirit Realm, and as such their true forms are incorporeal), Dimensional Travel, Statistics Reduction (Speed Reduction Via Boomerang Throw, Hop, Boulder Toss, Crunch, and GNAR!), Statistics Amplification (Speed Amplification Via Hyper, Hop), Damage Boost (Via Hyper), Paralysis Inducement (Via Wallop and GNAR!), Resistance to Ice Manipulation/Extreme Cold (Can survive being in contact with True Ice, which is cold enough to stop ones heart) Attack Potency: Small Town level+ (Can fight on-par with Garen and similarly powerful champions) | At least Small Town level+, likely Town level (Much stronger than his mini form, destroyed part of a jungle), possibly higher (Shattered a chunk of True Ice created by Anivia) Speed: Subsonic reactions and combat speed (All Yordles are stated to be much faster than normal humans, Kept up with Rengar in combat) | Subsonic reactions and combat speed Lifting Strength: At least Peak Human | Class 100 (Can throw around small buildings with one hand) Striking Strength Small Town Class+ | At least Small Town Class+, likely Town Class, possibly higher Durability: Small Town level+ | At least Small Town level+, likely Town level, possibly higher Stamina: Superhuman Range: Dozens of meters with boomerang | Extended melee range due to his size, Dozens of meters with projectiles Standard Equipment: Boomerang Intelligence: Average (Skilled hunter and combatant, but is mentally only a naive 4 year old child) Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: |-|Mini Gnar= *'Rage Gene:' Gnar gradually becomes enraged upon dealing or receiving damage and every time he damages at least one enemy with a basic attack or Boomerang Throw. When he becoes sufficiently enraged he transforms into Mega Gnar, becoming stronger and gaining access to an alternate set of abilities. As shown in lore, he can activate this at will. *'Boomerang Throw:' Mini Gnar throws his boomerang, dealing physical damage to all enemies hit and slowing them. Enemies beyond the first take only half damage, and each enemy can only be damaged once. *'Hyper:' Mini Gnar's basic attacks and damaging abilities apply marks to enemy units, stacking up to 3 times. The third mark consumes all marks on the target, deals them magic damage, and grants Gnar bonus movement speed. Additionally, Gnar gains the same bonus movement speed whenever he transforms back into Mini Gnar. *'Hop:' Mini Gnar leaps to the target location, gaining bonus attack speed. If Gnar lands on any unit, he bounces off of them to jump the same distance again, and if they are an enemy, he also deals them physical damage and slows them. |-|Mega Gnar= *'Boulder Toss:' Mega Gnar throws a boulder that stops when it hits an enemy, dealing physical damage to all nearby enemies and applying slow. *'Wallop:' Mega Gnar stands on his back legs before slamming his fists into the ground, dealing physical damage and stunning enemies in a large area in front of him. *'Crunch:' Mega Gnar leaps to the target location, applying slow to all nearby enemies upon impact. *'GNAR!:' Mega Gnar knocks all nearby enemies in the target direction, dealing physical damage and slowing them. Enemies that hit terrain take increased damage and are stunned instead. Key: Mini Gnar | Mega Gnar Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Male Characters Category:League of Legends Category:Boomerang Users Category:Rage Users Category:Kids Category:Hunters Category:Science Fantasy Characters Category:Transformation Users Category:Berserkers Category:Illusionists Category:Playable Characters Category:Mecha Category:Pilots Category:Weapon Masters Category:Yordles Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Space Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Paralysis Users Category:Damage Boost Users Category:Tier 7